Present invention particularly relates to a hair clip which provides even hair Distribution in all directions. Such hair clip will not fall off from hair easily and also provides protection against hair damage,
Common hair clip (refer to FIGS. 13 to 15) comprises at least base plate (6), upper clip plate (7), middle clip plate (8), and other components. As said hair clip clips, curved pressure strip (71) at the center of upper clip plate (7) tightly presses hairs (5) into hallow center (81) of middle clip plate (8) to achieve solid clipping effect. Regardless of the amount of hairs (5) being clipped, common hair clip fails to allocate hairs (5) evenly for the following reasons:
1. The clipping space between upper clip plate (7) and middle clip plate (8) is very limited at the center but more spacious at both ends. Consequently more hairs (5) are allocated at both ends.
2. The curvature of curved pressure strips (71) of both middle clip plate (8) and upper clip plate (7) are in opposite direction.
As shown in FIG. 15, majority portions of hairs (5) are twisted and damaged as common hair clip clips. As the contact area between hairs (5) and hair clip is limited, the hair clip may fall off very easily.
In addition, the production of middle clip plate (8) requires forming, which further increases production cost. Also, middle clip plate (8) can be dismantled easily. Hence it has a potential risk of being accidentally swallowed by children.
Present invention aims to simplify hair clip structure and to improve clipping effect.
To achieve said objectives, present invention comprises a base plate and a upper clip plate. At base plate, multiple hair allocation mechanisms are quipped along the length of the hair clip. Also, multiple corresponding curved strips or downwardly convex tapers can be equipped at upper clip plate.
Components of said mechanism can include one of the following options:
a). multiple equally spaced curved strips which further form multiple rooms on base plate.
b). multiple convex tapers at base plate and a curved pressure strip at the center of upper clip plate.
Present invention should enjoy following benefits:
1. Hair allocation mechanisms would distribute hairs evenly within hair clip; thus protects hair structure from damage and also improves clipping effect.
2. Elimination of middle clip plate simplifies hair clip structure and also lowers production cost.
3. Risk of children dismantle middle clip plate is eliminated.